digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seadramon
Seadramon Seadramon is an Aquatic Digimon, digivolved form of Betamon. An Aquatic type Digimon that has a long body like a large snake. With his long body, he is able to attack forthcoming enemies by coiling around it and tightening it until the enemy ceases to breathe. He swims about the Net Ocean and Dragon Eye Lake, but he has no intelligence, only the instincts to survive play an important role here. Digimon Adventure During their first night in the Digital World, the DigiDestined come across an abandoned trolley car on the shores of Dragon's Eye Lake, where they decide to spend the night. However, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon accidentally strike a large, red, leaf-like object with ember from the fire, and it turns out to be the tail of a very angry Seadramon, who retaliates by dragging the chunk of shore with the trolley car on it to the middle of the lake. Yamato "Matt" Ishida is the only one not on that part of the shore and leaps into the water to save the others. Seadramon notices him and grabs him with his coils. To save him, Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon for the first time and battles Seadramon, seeing him off. It is implied by its Digimon Analyzer profile that the MegaSeadramon in Myotismon's army is this same Seadramon. Patamon: "That's MegaSeadramon. The regular old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully-digivolved version, he was just an angry guppy." He appears in the Real World during the Dark Masters reign and disappears back to the Digital World upon Apocalymon's defeat. Digimon Adventure 02 Seadramon is the digivolved form of Betamon, the partner of Michael Washington, an American DigiDestined. He digivolves the first time when the group, who is in Digitamamon's restaurant, is attacked by a Dark Spiral controlled Gorillamon. Seadramon then attackes Gorillamon and drags him underwater, until Togemon destroys the Spiral. Michael and his Seadramon show up again later when Digimon bein to appear in the Real World around Christmas time and battle a Cherrymon at Rockefeller Center with help from ExVeemon, Lillymon and the other American DigiDestined's Digimon. Digimon Tamers A Seadramon is one of the Digimon seen in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage in Shinjuku. Digimon Battle Pets In the Bandai release of the Digimon Battle Pets in 1997, Seadramon is one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Seadramon, the person must raise their Betamon medium-poorly and wake it up during the night 0-9 times. Seadramon is one of the weakest Champion level Digimon obtainable. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 50% (with 15+ battles), Seadramon can digivolve into the ultimate level Mamemon. Digimon World Seadramon digivolves from Betamon, then it digivolves into MegaSeadramon or Megadramon. Seadramon is also found at Dragon Eye Lake (near the three Goburimon). In the morning, Hiro sees a big black shape in the lake, going back and forth. It eats anything. When Hiro catches Seadramon, he can ride across to Beetle Land. If he catches it a second time, he can tell it to give him a special item or a digivolution item. Digimon World 2 Seadramon digivolves from Crabmon, and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon. Digimon World 3 Seadramon is found in Asuka South Sector by fishing, except Ether Jungle and South Cape, which is replaced by Shellmon. It digivolves from Betamon in Divermon's Lake after the Suzaku Leader is defeated. In Amaterasu Server's Bulk Swamp, there is a recolored version. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 16/15. Digimon World DS Seadramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into MegaSeadramon. Seadramon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dusk/Dawn Seadramon digivolves from SnowAgumon and can digivolve to MegaSeadramon at level 37 with 155 Attack and 4000 Aquan Experience points. Attacks *'Ice Winder' (Ice Arrow): Fires shards of ice from his mouth. *'Ice Blast' (Water Breath): A stream of ice cold water is shot from his mouth at an opponent that will freeze it instantly. * : Wraps around enemies and squeezes them until they give up. *'Tail Swifter' Whips his tail against his enemies. Variations / Subspecies *Seadramon X Seadramon X Seadramon X is a Seadramon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Ice Spear' *'Water Breath' Variations / Subspecies *Seadramon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Digimon species